1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock assembly, and more particularly to a door lock assembly including an adjustable shaft mechanism adjustable to different length for adjustably attaching or mounting or securing the door lock assembly onto the door panels of different thicknesses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical door lock mechanisms or assemblies comprise a lock casing device attached or mounted to one side of the door panel, a lock device attached or mounted to the other side or the opposite side of the door panel and having a dead bolt extended out of the lock device for engaging with a door frame, a locking mechanism attached or mounted to the lock casing device for selectively locking the door panel to the door frame, and an actuation unit also attached or mounted to the lock casing device for selectively actuating or operating the dead bolt to lock or to release the door panel.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,940 to Lin discloses one of the typical door lock mechanisms or assemblies and was developed by the present applicant and also comprising a lock device attached or mounted to one side of the door panel and having a dead bolt extended out of the lock device for engaging with a door frame, a lock casing device attached or mounted to the other side or the opposite side of the door panel and having a locking mechanism for selectively locking the door panel to the door frame, and having an actuation unit for selectively actuating or operating the dead bolt to lock or to release the door panel.
The actuation unit and the locking mechanism are required to be coupled to the lock device with a shaft for allowing the dead bolt of the lock device to be actuated or operated by the actuation unit and/or the locking mechanism.
However, the shaft includes a predetermined or fixed length that may not be adjusted to different lengths, such that the shaft of the typical door lock mechanisms or assemblies may not be attached or mounted or secured to the door panels of different thicknesses, and such that the shaft may only be fitted or attached or mounted or secured to the door panel that includes a predetermined or fixed thickness only.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional door lock mechanisms or assemblies.